Wager
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Jake, Eli, Adam and Fitz have a little ongoing bet...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: so i had this idea while i was walking home and i ran into some of my friends. long story short, i like this idea. everything is still up to speed as of love game. but fitz, jake, eli and adam are friends and eli isn't taking meds. so yeah. and fitz never got expelled or whater.**

Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres and Mark Fitzgerald (mostly known as Fitz), were sitting at the picnic tables out side of their school, Degrassi. Fitz and Eli were throwing dice around the table, while Adam watched them, looking bored.

Clare Edwards watched past the table. Fitz forgot about the dice and looked at her walk by, taking a big notice in the way she swayed her hips. He licked his lips.

Eli noticed Fitz's stare and turned to look at his ex walk by. The met eyes and Clare gave a small smile, then waved to Adam, who still looked bored.

Fitz winked at her and she blushed, ducking her head and walked away.

Eli turned back to Fitz and smacked in on the arm. "Dude, that's my ex,"

"So? She's _fine_," Fitz smiled. "You ever hit that?"

"Dude," Adam muttered.

Eli sighed. "No, but I got close,"

"Close as in..." Fitz wiggled his eyebrows.

"Close as in, I've seen her tits but that's it,"

"Boy, that is not close," Fitz laughed.

"It's as close are you're gonna get with Saint Clare," Eli muttered and grabbed the dice from Fitz, tossing it on the table.

"I bet I could hit that," Fitz muttered absently.

"Please," Eli scoffed.

"Is that a challenge, Goldsworthy?" Fitz smirked.

"Clare would never have sex with you. She isn't having sex till marriage,"

Adam spoke. "But remember that time she threw herself at you? She was willing them which proves she was thinking about having sex and forgetting her vow,"

"Adam!" Eli hissed. In reality, Eli didn't like Fitz talking about Clare the way he was and he didn't want Fitz even _thinking_ about touching Clare like that.

"Reeeeally?" Fitz said, dragging out the word. "So she has doubts? I think I could get that,"

"Bet you ten bucks you couldn't," Eli said.

"Why don't we make this fun?" Fitz smirked and lowered his voice. "Ten bucks says I can hit that before you can,"

Eli glared at his friend. Even though they've become close, he still like to mess with Fitz. Eli figured he didn't have a chance sleeping with Clare, but he _knew_ Fitz didn't have a chance at all. "You're on," Eli put his hand out.

Just as they were about to shake hands, Adam spoke up. "What about me?"

"No offense, dude, but you can't really hit that if you don't have the baggage," Fitz said.

Adam gave a fake smile. "True...but she might feel more comfortable having sex with me since I don't have the right plumbing. She might think it's not breaking her vow but we all know it would," Adam smirked.

Eli laughed. "He's got a point,"

"Fine, you're in on the bet," Fitz said.

Jake Martin walked over and set his lunch down. "So what are you guys taking about?"

"Keep a secret?" Eli asked. Jake nodded. "We're talking about which one of us could take Clare's virginity first,"

Jake laughed. "So her best friend, the guy she barely knows and her ex? None of you have a chance,"

"You don't know that," Adam smirked.

"I want in on this bet. Because I actually have a chance,"

"Oh? And what makes you so cocky?" Eli asked.

"Because I'm _living_ with Clare. My dad wanted a little bit of home in our new house so we're fixing it up and Clare's mom is letting us stay with her. I'm actually bunking with Clare in her sister's bed,"

Eli clenched his teeth, but didn't say anything.

Fitz growled. They all felt threaten by this. But just as fast as the feeling came it was gone and Fitz said, "You're in. We're betting ten bucks,"

"Wait, let me get this straight," Jake said, "If I win, you're all gonna pay me ten bucks,"

"But you're not gonna win," Adam said.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," Jake smirked and they all shook hands.

"Let the games begin," Eli declared.

**author's note: so that obviously was the opening and a lot of dialouge. the next chapters will be their attempt, them talking about it, developing relationships and so on. **

**so who do **_**you**_** think clare will give it up to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: haha i'm glad you guys have some ideas. hint: someone guessed it in a review who she is gonna sleep with. i forgot to mention, this will be slightly OOC. but not too much i hope. just bear with me. i hope you guys like this.**

Jake turned the key Ms. Edwards gave him and made his way into his home for now. Ms. Edwards chopping something in the kitchen and it smelled like cinamon. Jake grinned as he smelled it and looked towards the living room to see Clare lying on her stomach doing her homework.

"Hi, Jake," Helen greeted when she saw him. "How was school?"

"It was...interesting? Where's my dad?"

"He went to the hardware store to buy some more wood. I think he's gonna add another room to your house. Or a deck - I wasn't paying that much attention," she smiled.

Jake nodded and walked to the living room, dropping his bag on the floor and settling into the couch, his feet propped up.

He turned on the TV and Clare groaned.

"Jake..." she said, aggrivated. "I'm trying to do homework,"

"I'm not stopping you," Jake laughed.

Clare turned to glare at him, then stood up and packed up her homework. As she was marching to her room, Jake called after her.

"Oh, Clare, lighten up. You can take a break,"

"If I take a break, I'll just keep pawning it off until it's too late. Might as well do it now and get it over with,"

"Whatever you say..." Jake trailed off.

Once Clare was upstairs, he began thinking of ways to win the bet. He knew he had a better chance then any of the other guys because Clare didn't want too much to do with them. Well, besides Adam, but Jake knew Clare wouldn't have sex with him. Not only was he her best friend, but he wasn't...really a guy. Jake had no problem with it and he thought of Adam as a dude, but he knew Clare wouldn't go for it.

Jake sighed. This might be a little tricky. Clare and him only kissed once and they hadn't talked about it since. If Jake could convince her he had feelings maybe that would work...

He turned the TV off and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>After swallowing the last spoonful of Jello, Jake sighed. "Wow, Ms. Edwards. That was a great dinner and awesome dessert. Thank you,"<p>

"No problem, Jake,''

"Well, I'm going to go shower before bed. I'll see you all tomorrow," Jake put his plate in the sink and made a mad-dash upstairs.

During his quiet time earlier that day, he had come up with a plan. He knew how to get Clare to sleep with him and he was prepared to do it. As she showered, he thought of his plan. It was sick and wrong and he felt bad about it, but he needed to win this bet. He felt as if it was something initiation into their friendship. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he did.

After his shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his make-do room. Clare was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Clare, I advise you not to look," Jake smirked and dropped the towel. He pulled on boxers and shorts, then walked over to the lightswitch.

"Goodnight, Clare," he grinned and flicked the light off. He made his way over to Darcy's-his-bed and laid down, pulling the covers over him.

Clare sighed and he heard her place the book on the nightstand.

After a couple minutes of silence, Jake took a deep breath. He needed to do this.

He choked on a couple fake-sobs, loud enough for Clare to hear before he yawned a few times for some fake tears.

"Jake, are you alright?" Clare called out.

"Yeah," Jake said, purposley breaking his voice.

He heard her move and then he felt her sit on his bed. She put her hand on his back. "Jake...what's wrong?"

Jake sat up and wiped away his fake tears. "I just...I just miss my mom. And being around you and your mom makes me realize how much I want my mom back,"

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry," In the darkness, Jake could see the sympathy on her face.

"I feel so alone even when I'm with my dad. I just miss her hugs,"

Clare gave a sad smile. "I know I'm not your mom, but would a hug from me help?" she asked, opening her arms.

Jake leaned into her embrace and sighed. "This really does make me feel better,"

"I'm glad I could help," Clare stroked his bare back and he shivered.

After a few moments of them holding each other, Jake pulled back and looked into her eyes in the darkness.

Her eyes glanced at his lips then back up and he knew she wanted this.

Jake cupped her face with both of his hands and placed a long kiss on her lips.

**author's note: well...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm glad you guys are liking this. I've given out a few hints on Tumblr but no one has figured it out yet. :x**

Clare wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that Jake was on top of her, shirtless and his tongue was halfway down her throat.

And that she didn't mind it one bit.

Over the three months she dated Eli, they've gotten this far and just a bit further, but it felt different with Jake. He wasn't careful with her like Eli was and for some reason, she really liked it.

Jake's lips her frantic against hers and she did her best to keep up. She knew Jake was experienced and everyone knew she wasn't, but she thought she could keep up with Jake. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she pulled him closer and he moaned quietly.

He tore his lips from hers and trailed them down her neck. That was her weak spot and she tried not to moan out loud, knowing her mom was right down the hall.

Jake's hand slipped her up shirt and she gasped.

"It's only fair that your shirt is off," Jake whispered seductively and lifted her shirt from her body.

Clare's face heated up as he stared at her naked chest. Only Eli had ever seen her and even then she never felt one hundred percent comfortable. Now, it was even more so. Jake didn't even ask.

"Jake..." she began, but a moan cut her off when he leaned down and kissed her chest.

Clare never let Eli kiss her there and even though it felt good, she felt...dirty.

She put her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him away.

"Clare, I-"

"No, it's...it's late and we should sleep,"

"I'm really sorry. I got carried away," Jake whispered.

"It's fine," she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on quickly before practically running to her bed and pulling the covers over her face.

Jake sighed and walked to the bathroom, not even caring if it was obvious why he was going.

* * *

><p>"So, pretty boy, I take it you didn't win the bet," Fitz laughed as he sat at the table with Jake, Adam and Eli.<p>

Jake rolled his eyes. "I got close,"

"Really?" Eli asked. "How far? Eli had confidence that Jake didn't get any further than he did.

Jake smirked. "Further than you. I kissed her in places you haven't, Emo boy,"

Eli's face fell and he looked away, trying not to let the anger get the better of him.

"Nice!" Fitz exclaimed, but you really think she's gonna let you get further than that now? You're not gonna win the bet,"

"I don't know, she seemed to enjoy it..." Jake smirked.

Eli gritted his teeth but said nothing.

"I got this, gentlemen," Fitz said and stood up.

Jake, Eli and Adam watched as he walked over to the Alli and Clare's lunch table.

"So," Eli began. "She let kiss her where exactly?"

"Just her chest, nothing big," Jake shrugged.

"Oh," Eli muttered. It killed him inside to know that Jake kissed her in some places he hadn't. He barely knew Clare, what right did he have?

"Guess who's going to the drive-in with Clare tomorrow night?" Fitz said coming back to the table.

"Fitz, you don't have a chance," Adam challenged.

"We'll see about that. Friday morning, I will be walking into school with Clare's purity ring my finger and her virginity in my pants,"

**Author's note: yeppppp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: wellp jake try #1 has happened. now fitzy boy's turn...**

Clare took a deep breath as she looked into her mirror. She was surprised when Fitz asked her out, but she couldn't say no. To be honest, when Clare and Fitz first started talking again after Vegas Night, there was a spark. But it was a spark that she needed to ignore for Eli's sake.

So when Fitz asked her out, she didn't hesitate to agree. Maybe they could have that spark again and this time she wouldn't need to fight it?

Clare walked downstairs to wait for Fitz and she noticed Jake sitting of the kitchen counter eating a bag of chips. They hadn't talked much since the incident last night, but Clare figured they were just gonna ignore it. Fine with her.

"So, date with Fitz?" Jake asked, liking the salt off his fingers.

Clare swallowed. "Yeah..."

"Well, have fun," Jake smirked and hopped off the counter. He threw the empty chip bag away and walked upstairs.

The doorbell rang and Clare opened it, unsure of what to expect. She didn't peg Fitz as the date type so she had no idea what this would be like.

Fitz stood in her doorway wearing a white button up shirt and dark black jeans taht could pass as dress pants. He carried a single rose.

"Hi, Clare, this is for you..." He handed her the rose.

Clare blushed and thanked him, and then they walked out to Fitz's car that he had borrowed from his friend, Spinner, from work.

The drive to the drive-in was quiet, but neither of them minded. It was a comfortable silence.

Fitz bought the tickets and the popcorn and they parked in the middle of the lot.

Once the movie began, Fitz shifted slightly and put his arm around Clare. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Clare was comfortable with him in a way she never thought she would be. They both ate the popcorn until it was empty, then Fitz put it on the floor of the car. He looked down at Clare resting on his shoulder and smiled.

Clare felt his eyes on her so she looked up and smiled back at him. Fitz licked his lips and took in a deep breath before leaning down and gentley kissing her.

Fitz went slow and careful and Clare could almost hear the spark restarting. Without thinking about it, she moved to straddle his waist.

Fitz was shocked, but went along with it, gripping her hips tightly.

Just as Clare started moving her hips, she pulled back. "We can't," she breathed, her breath teasing Fitz's lips. "This is out first date...we..."

Fitz cut her off by bringing their lips back together and guiding her hips to move against his.

Clare pushed the thoughts of prudeness away and continued to grind against him, feeling him harden under her.

Fitz's lips moved down to her neck and he sucked gentley, enough to leave a mark, but not one too dark.

Clare moaned and pulled his hair, before she kissed him again. Fitz reached up and grabbed the first button of her blouse, glancing up at her in permission.

She bit her lip.

"We don't have to, it's okay..." Fitz whispered.

Clare shook her head. "No, it's fine. Just go slow,"

They went back to kissing and Fitz unbuttoned all of Clare's buttons, then instantly gropped her breasts.

Clare moaned into her mouth and just as she started craving more - _a lot_ more - she pulled back again.

"Fitz, we really can't. It's the frist date, I'm not like this. I'm sorry,"

Fitz nodded, pressing his lips together. "Okay. Sorry I pushed you,"

"You' didn't," she promised and got off his lap, buttoning her shirt back up.

Fitz ignored the problem in his pants and tried to focus on the movie. It didn't work out as well as he thought.

* * *

><p>"So...Fitz, that finger is looking awfully empty," Adam smirked as he joined his group at lunch.<p>

"Shut up," Fitz grumbled.

"You didn't get it, did you?"

"I said shut up,"

Jake laughed and Eli just gritted his teeth, wishing they would quit talking about Clare in this way _every day_. He wanted to just back out of the bet, but that meant that one of them would sleep with Clare and he couldn't stand that. The bet was wrong and it was sick to him, but he'd rather have Clare loose her virginity to him that these three. He at least cared about her.

"So how far did you get?" Jake prodded.

"I only got to touch her boobs. She said it was cause we were on the first date,"

"Two down, one to go," Adam gloated.

"Hey now! Me and Jake aren't out of the bet. I still have shot if we go on another date," Fitz reminded.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "And I'm still living with her. Trust me, I'll get it before any of you,"

"But you're forgetting that she's disgusted with you!" Eli shot at him, acid in his voice.

"Don't worry," Jake glared. "I'll change her mind real fast..."

**author's note: yup. oh and if clare acts OOC in this dont tell me because i figured she would be but i didnt want her to be totally OOC so just chill.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: kay here is jake's second chance...**

"Clare?" Jake knocked on her door and she got up and opened it for him.

"You okay? You've been kinda quiet since you got home. Did something happen at school?"

"I'm fine," She sighed and went to lay down her bed. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Clare, we need to talk," Jake started, moving to sit on her bed.

"I'm listening..."

"About the other night, I really feel like I should apologize,"

"Jake, it's fine," Clare assured.

"I just...I like you," Jake whispered. "And I've wanted to kiss you since we were ten years old and just being alone on a bed in the dark, I couldn't help myself. You're hard to resist, Clare Bear," he teased.

Clare sat up and smiled. "You've liked me since we were ten?"

Jake nodded.

"Why did you always be mean to me then?"

"Because when you're ten, that's how you show someone affection," Jake leaned into Clare's smiling face.

Clare glanced into his eyes then at his lips. She did have a crush on him when they were kids but that went away once they moved apart. She didn't see why they couldn't pick up where they left off as kids, only a little more intense...

She grabbed his face and kissed him. His arms slid around her waist and pushed her to lie on her back. She complied and before she knew it, she had pulled his shirt off and he was working hers.

Their bare chest pressed together, made her gasp and that gave Jake the oppurtunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

Clare's mind was foggy and she had trouble thinking straight and before she could understand what he was doing, Clare's jeans were off and Jake's lips were trailing down her neck.

Clare's bra came off next and she blushed, but Jake didn't even notice before he started kissing her chest.

As he did this, Jake kicked off his sweatpants and started to pull down Clare's underwear.

"Whoa, whoa, sloooow down," Clare breathed, stretching out the word. "We have time, just-"

Jake's lips were on Clare's in a second and her panties were whisked off.

"Jake," she said.

"Don't worry, I have a condom," Jake breathed and kissed her again. Those words scared Clare, but she couldn't find the strength in her to stop him. She liked this, but she didn't know how far she wanted it to go.

Jake got off for a for a second and grabbed a condom out of his pants then pulled off his boxers.

Clare's heart was beating faster than it ever had before and then Jake was back on top of her and she felt _all_ of him and she just wanted to time to breathe but before she knew it Jake was-

"Glen!"

Jake stopped kissing Clare and looked towards the door where the noise came from. Clare's eyebrows furrowed and she pushed Jake off, grateful for whatever happened because she knew she wouldn't want him to stop if they started but she couldn't give up her vow to Jake.

"What was that?" Jake muttered huskily.

"I don't know, it sounded like my mom. Let's go...check it out,"

"Or we could...finish what we started," Jake leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Helen, stop," And then there was a giggled.

"Jake, I wanna know what's going on," She pushed him off and grabbed her bathrode. Jake pulled on his sweats real fast and they walked out of Clare's room.

Both their eyes were wide as they saw their parents giggling and laughing and _flirting_ against Helen's bedroom door.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Clare, I didn't know you were home. Jake," she nodded.

"Dad, what is going on here?" Jake asked.

"Well, Helen and I, we're uh we're kinda...dating,"

"What?" Clare yelled. She covered her face and walked back into her room, sitting on her bed.

"Clare-"

"Mrs. Edwards, let me talk to her," Jake said and closed the door behind him.

He sat next to Clare and rubbed her back. "I know it's hard, but..."

"I don't even care that she's dating - at least she's happy - but I can't believe we were about to...and our parents are dating!"

"So?" Jake laughed. "That doesn't mean we're related,"

"But it's still weird!"

"Clare-"

"I just wanna go to bed, okay? This never happened, Jake,"

Jake sighed and walked over to his own bed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Fitz laughed. "You're parents are dating?"<p>

Eli let out a little laugh. "I guess you're out of the bet,"

"Not even a little bit. She was just freaked last night, but she'll get over it. You don't even understand how close were and she enjoyed it. I just have to ease her into it,"

"How close exactly?" Eli muttered.

"I was at her fucking enterance when our parents came in,"

"Oh man!" Fitz howled with laughter.

Eli's anger flared and he did everything he could not to punch his friend in his face. Instead he just got up and marched away from the table.

"What's with him?" Fitz laughed.

"He's mad that Jake got further than him,"

Jake laughed. "I told you guys, I'd win. I'm more than halfway there,"

Adam smiled. "Well, she's coming over to my house tonight so we can do homework. I'll win,"

"Dude, please, you're her best friend,"

"But haven't you ever seen those movies. Those kind of '_i cant see myself doing this with anyone but you because you're my best friend_' and then I'll win,"

**author's note: mhmmmmmmmm**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: sorry it took me so long to update. this chapter was hardest for me to write because i didnt really have many ideas. sorry if it's bad.**

"So...homework with Adam tonight? Mind if I come along?" Jake smirked at Clare over the counter as she gathered up her books in the living room. Ever since last night, they haven't spoken much. Clare felt weird that her and Jake even got that close, let alone their parents were dating.

Jake, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about how she looked under him and how well she fit with him. He knew he'd get another shot to win the bet.

Clare laughed. "Tenth grade homework, Jake,"

"Couldn't you use a wiser, smarter mind there?"

"Yeah!" Clare agreed. "But that's not you. So bye," She waved to Jake and walked out the door.

Adam only lived a few blocks away and she made it there fairly quickly. Drew answered the door and smirked at her. Adam had told him about the bet and he was gonna try to make sure their mom stayed away from Adam's room.

Adam was sitting as his desk working on his English paper when Clare walked him. She plopped down on his bed and smiled at him. "Wacha workin' on?"

"Dawes' assignment,"

"Oh. Can I read what you have so far?" Clare asked.

Adam moved to sit next to her on the bed and he put his laptop on her lap. As she read it, he looked at her and stifled a sigh. To be honest, he didn't _want_ to have sex with Clare. She was his best friend and Eli would never forgive him if he did sleep with her. But, even though they were all friends, things still felt weird with Jake and Fitz. They were okay with Adam's situation, but Adam got the feeling they didn't think of him as a guy. So Adam joined the bet to prove that he was as man as them. Deep down, he knew Clare wouldn't go for it, but he had to try.

Clare looked up at Adam and smiled. "You know, this is really good,"

Adam glanced down at her lips quickly before she could noticed and then leaned in and kissed her.

Clare was confused for a few minutes, feeling Adam's lips move against hers and then she realized what was happening and pushed him away. "Adam! What are you doing?"

Adam sighed, figuring this would happen. Why did he even try? "I don't know," he admitted. "I just...I just don't know,"

"Do you...do you like me or something?" She asked, really confused.

"No...you're my best friend...I just don't know what I was thinking,"

"Adam," Clare's voice was softer now and she looked him in the eye. "You are a great guy. Believe me, you're wonderful. You're funny and smart and you actually care about people. Most guys are just looking for a girl to sleep with, but you actually wanna make people happy. You _do_ make people happy. And you're gonna find a girl one day that really loves you because you're what every girl looks for in a guy,"

Adam sighed. Sure, he'd heard this before in so many words but this was the first time he actually believed it. "But girls aren't looking for a guy that's not a guy," He was actually surprised that the conversation turned around like this, but he knew he wouldn't try to get with Clare again and this talk was helping. He was glad to have her as a friend and he hoped this didn't ruin it.

"Adam, that doesn't matter and you know it. One day you're gonna meet a girl and you're gonna treat her perfectly because you love her and she's gonna fall in love with you without even knowing about your problem. She's gonna realize that you're the perfect guy and then that stuff isn't gonna matter to her,"

"So if I'm so great, why don't you like me?" he thought he'd ask anyway, even if he didn't like Clare in that way.

"Keep a secret?" Clare asked. When he nodded, she leaned in close to Adam and whispered something that made Adam's mouth drop.

"But _don't_ tell him," Clare ordered. "I'm gonna go, Adam. But we don't need to tell anyone about this, okay? I'll see you tomorrow,"

* * *

><p>"So, did you and Clare..." Eli asked quietly in the lunch line before he and Adam joined Fitz and Jake.<p>

"No," Adam promised. "Not even close,"

They joined their friends at the table and Jake laughed. "Lemme guess, nothing,"

"Nope," Adam admitted.

"Did you get close?" Fitz asked.

"We kissed and that was all. It didn't feel right. She's my best friend. You guys were right, I wasn't cut out for this bet but it's whatever," Adam shrugged. He was tempted to tell them what Clare told him last night but he made her a promise and knew he needed to keep it.

**author's note: epic fail? i think so. next chapter is the second to last one ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: second to last chapter :) oh and feel really bad about this but uhm you don't ever find out what the secret is so you can just use your imagination...**

Eli placed his books in his locker and slammed it shut.

"Hey," a quiet voice said from behind him.

"Oh...hi, Clare," he gave a small smile then proceded to walk towards his class.

"Uh, Eli...I need a favor," Clare asked.

Eli was prepared to say _anything_ because he would be willing to do anything for her, but he couldn't come off that 'clingy' again so he just raised his eyebrows.

"I just made it onto the school newspaper and I need to interview you for the play you're writing. It's my first assignment and I really need to prove that I can do this, but I understand if you don't want to," Clare seemed nervous to ask him so he gave a genuine smile.

"Sure. I don't have the script written yet, but I do have the concept. Will that be enough?"

"I think so. So, uhm, are you free after school so we can get a head-start?"

Eli nodded. "Sure. Where at?"

"My house? You and Jake are friends, right? Maybe he can give you a ride over? I've gotta get to class, but I'll see you tonight. Thank you so much, Eli," She smiled and ran off in the other direction.

Eli sighed. It would be really hard to be in her house again. In her room...in her living room...doing school work like they used to. He was sure that it would hurt him, but Clare needed this and when you're in love it isn't about you. Although he wished she would have used that same thinking before Spring Break, but it didn't matter anymore. The past is the past.

* * *

><p>Jake and Eli didn't talk much on the drive to Clare's. Mainly about why Eli was coming over. Jake was surprised Eli didn't mention the bet, but really that was the last thing on Eli's mind. He was trying to focus on giving her the concept and getting out before he would start hurting.<p>

Jake and Eli walked him and Eli took a breath to stable himself. Clare was in the kitchen and she smiled when they came through, "Hi, Eli,"

"Hi," Eli whispered.

"No, it's okay, I didn't want a hello anyway. Whatever, I'll be out back fixing your mom's car," Jake set his bag on the counter and made his way outside.

Eli and Clare stared at each for a few minutes, both taking in the memories and then Clare cleared her throat. "So, uh, let's get to work," She started walking up the stairs and Eli slowly followed. It was easier to move without the cast but his thoughts were making him go slow.

They got to Clare's room and it was just like he remembered. He couldn't fight back a smile when he saw his headphones on her nightstand.

Clare noticed his stare and laughed. "You can have those back if you want them,"

"I gave them to you. They're yours,"

They both gave each other an awkward smile and then Clare sat on her bed and grabbed a notebook and pen. Eli was going to go sit on the other bed but Clare patted the space next to her and he sat down.

"So, what's the play about?" she asked.

Eli took a deep breath. "Well, actually it's Stalker Angel, but in play-form,"

"Oh, well the story was great so I'm sure the play will be," Clare smiled and wrote something down. "Have you casted anyone yet?"

"No, Fiona Coyne - The director - wants to start casting next week, but we need the script and I've been procrastinating,"

"You've always had a problem with that," she smiled and shook her head. "But I'm sure you'll get it done. I mean you have the book, so it's shouldn't be too hard. Any ideas for the cast?"

"One girl wanted to be Rachel and I think Fiona wants me to be Malcolm, but I'm not too sure if I want to write it and be in it,"

"Well, I'm sure the play will be great. I'm gonna have to interview you again once you write the script and cast, but I can go to Fiona if you want me to,"

Eli shrugged. "Whatever is easier for you,"

Clare wrote down a few more things in her notebook, before closing it and placing it next to his headphones. "That's pretty much it for now," she laughed. "Sorry you had to come over, we could have just done this at lunch tomorrow. I guess I just thought it'd take longer,"

Eli stood up. "No, it's fine,"

"I can see if Jake will give you a ride home,"

"I'm fine walking,"

"Are you sure?"

Eli nodded and walked to her bedroom door, as she followed.

"Eli," Clare said before he opened the door. He turned to look at her and she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I just really wanted to say thank you in the non-professional way. I know this couldn't have been easy so thank you for helping me out,"

"Clare, just cause we broke up doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy. If this is gonna help you, then I'm happy to help,"

"You're really great, Eli, you know that?"

Eli smirked and turned to open the door.

"I miss you," Clare whispered.

Eli closed his eyes and tried to fight back the words he wanted to stay. Some were bitter and some were desperate, but he needed to keep his ground. He turned back to Clare and she stared up at him, her big blue eyes calling to him.

Before either of them could react, they were kissing. Eli's arms were round around Clare's wast so tightly he thought he might break her and Clare's fingers yanked at his roots.

Eli's whole body felt like it was on fire. He never felt like this before, not with Clare previously and not with Julia. It was a whole new feeling and he didn't know what to do with it. He walked with her to her bed and before Clare had time to asses what was happening, both of their shirts were off and she was pinned beneath him. His lips on hers felt like air after being underwater to her. She never wanted to let this moment go.

Everywhere Eli kissed her made his lips burn. He felt like he was setting her on fire because her skin was so hot, but if that was the case, then he didn't care if they both burned because nothing could ever feel like this.

Clare moaned loudly as Eli's lips worked on her chest and stomach. Her mind was clouded but they were different clouds then with Jake. Her mind was clouded with memories. _They could share a final kiss. Well I don't know. I'll handle it. You have nothing to worry about. I'm here. I love Clare Edwards. I love Eli and Eli loves me. I feel like you're slipping away and I can't stop it. I love you. This is where I deflowered Clare. In this version, Juliet gives Romeo some time. Suspended for PDA. I love first date Clare. This isn't who you are. Woman are trouble. I can't just be friends with you, Clare, I like you too much. It's all about you, Clare. Scream...at the top of your lungs. Something special for my girl. As your boyfriend it's my job to protect you. Who says I'm trying to impress you?_

By the time Clare could focus on what was happening, she felt their naked bodies pressed together and nothing mattered to her but him. He was hers and she was his and that would never change no matter how much they both wanted it to.

"Eli, I love you," she breathed against his lips and the words sent his body into a frenzie.

They were both so close to each other and all she was waiting for was for him to connect them on another level.

The bet was the last thing on Eli's mind, but when Clare said "I'm glad this is happening with you" all he could think about was the lunch conversations with his friends about which one of them could take her and how bad they all wanted her and once those memories invaded his mind, his body cooled off. He didn't feel the painful need to be with her anymore. He felt _wrong_.

"Clare, I can't," He said it like it hurt him.

"Eli, I love you and I want this to happen with you," She brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and smiled at him. "I don't care about my vow. I don't care about anything right now besides being with you,"

"No, you don't undersand. I _can't_,"

"Why not?" Clare sounded hurt and EIi knew it was just the beginning.

"Because this is all a game," Eli breathed.

**Author's note: so most of you guys called that but yeah. next chapter is the last chapter and you find out how Clare reacts. yep yep**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: LAST CHAPTER. keep in my mind i hate clare...tehehehehehe**

"What are you talking about?" Clare laughed and tried to kiss Eli again, but he pulled back completely.

"Eli...What's wrong?" She put her hand on his inner thigh and leaned forward pressing her lips to his neck.

She was _not_ making this easy.

"Clare-Clare stop!" Eli gentley pushed her away. "This is a game," he cried, tears pooling in his eyes.

Clare's face heat up and she looked at him in confusion. She pulled her sheets over her body.

"What...are you talking about?"

Eli took in a deep breath. She would hate him for this but she needed to know.

"In the past week, Adam, Fitz and Jake have all tried to sleep with you,"

"How-How do you know that?"

"Because we're all playing a game. We all have a bet to see who can take your virginity first,"

Clare felt the tears spill out of her eyes, both from anger and hurt. She trusted them all and they where all gonna use her.

She stood up, suddenly on fire with rage, and pulled the sheet with her. She wrapped it around her like a towel and marched towards the door. "I'm gonna kill Jake, then I'm gonna come back and kill you,"

"Clare-Clare, wait!" Eli shot up and stopped her from pounding down the door.

"Stop it-don't touch me!" she pushed him away.

"Clare, look, I'm _sorry!_"

"Why would you even go along with this? I thought you better than them?" she ran a hand through her hair and tried to calm herself but it wasn't working.

"Because!" Eli yelled. "All three of them - especially Jake and Fitz - just talked and talked and talked about how much they wanted to _fuck_ you. I couldn't _stand_ it. Everyday they would brag about how far they got with you and it would _eat_ at me. I couldn't picture you with any of them. I _hated_ it. So I joined the bet to stop _them_ from getting you,"

"Oh but you could! You could just take everything from me and say it was okay because it wasn't someone else,"

"NO!" he yelled. "Why do you think I stopped? Clare, I could never do that to you. I'm probably gonna get the shit beat out of me for telling you about this bet, but I wasn't gonna hurt you like this,"

Clare laughed, bitterly, her tears still pouring out. "Oh, so I don't look hurt right now?"

"Trust me...you'd be hurting a lot worse if I'd have slept with you,"

Clare shook her head. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," Eli said. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. "I'll just leave. You can hate me, you can kill them, I don't care,"

Clare stopped him from leaving her room. "Wait,"

"What now? Yell at me some more, I don't care. Hit me, why not? I just want to be out of here," he sighed. Now he had more painful memories in this house.

"I'll tell them we slept together," Clare murmured.

"No, Clare, you don't-"

"You know damn well if it had been Fitz or Jake they would have slept with me and I'd be regretting it right now. But you're different. And you care enough that you stopped yourself. So I'm gonna help you out,"

"I don't deserve it,"

"Eli, just shut up and tell me what I have to do. What do you want me to say to them?"

"I just need your purity ring to prove it,"

"Fine. Come to my locker tomorrow morning and I'll give it to you. I just need it for dinner tonight so my mom doesn't flip,"

"Are you-?"

"I'm sure, not stop arguing. You can leave now," Clare said bitterly and Eli left.

* * *

><p>Clare slid her ring off her finger and gave it to Eli. It felt really symbolic.<p>

She had cooled down last night and really thought about everything. The fact that Eli cared so much proved that he loved her and she realized that she loved him, too. She wanted to be with him and maybe this would make up for all the pain she caused him.

"You don't have to do this," Eli whispered.

"I want to. Just give it back at the end of the day,"

"I will. _Thank_ you, Clare," Eli smiled.

* * *

><p>Eli slid Clare's ring onto his middle finger. It rested about his knuckle and he stuck up his finger to his friends at lunch.<p>

"No way!" Fitz yelled, taking the ring off Eli's finger.

"When?" Jake asked.

"Yesterday," Eli said, without emotion.

"When I was out back?" Jake shouted.

"Ha, you didn't hear her? That suck, Emo boy, I would have made her _scream_," Fitz sneered and gave the ring back. "I gotta give it to you, man, I never thought you could get it," Fitz laid down ten bucks on the table, as did the other boys.

"Keep it," Eli muttered and walked out of the caf.

He found Clare at her locker.

"They bought it. Thanks, Clare,"

"No problem," She smiled. "What did they say?"

"Adam didn't say much - he was never really into the bet - and Jake and Fitz were shocked that I didn't make you scream,"

Clare laughed.

Eli shrugged. "You shouldn't have done this. People are gonna talk and they're gonna belive that you really did,"

"It's okay," Clare assured. "Because I can't see myself loosing it to anyone else but you," She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, but he pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"We're back together aren't we?"

Eli's heart cracked and he sighed. "No, Clare, no,"

"What?" she asked, heart broken. "Wh-Why not?"

"Because you hurt me,"

"Eli, I'm sorry,"

"Clare, I love you and I always will and it's gonna take a long time for me not to be in love with you, but when you left that night…it really broke me,"

"I am so sorry,"

"And I forgive you, but we aren't right for each other. I'm gonna screw up a lot in my life. That night wasn't even the worse I'm gonna screw up because I'm a screw up-"

"Eli-"

He ignored her and kept talking. "And if you can't accept me on the worse night of my life…" Eli took a deep breath, knowing that he needed to say these words. "I don't know why you think you deserve me on my best,"

Clare's heart dropped down to her stomach and she fought back her tears. "I guess I don't then," she croaked out, her voice coming out higher than she intended.

"No," Eli agreed.

Clare smiled out of bitterness and reached up to wipe the tears away from the rim of her eyes. "I guess I just thought you'd always be there…"

"I thought you would always be there," Eli argued. He hated himself for hurting her but he couldn't be with someone that hurt him that much. It wouldn't be healthy for him.

"I was, Eli! I still am! I just needed you to get better. You needed to get better on your own before you-"

"No! D-don't tell me what I need," Eli spit back at her. He felt angry at Clare and he didn't want to but everything she said just made him more and more mad. "I know what I need. What I needed, Clare, was someone to be there for me. Someone to say 'Eli, you're gonna be okay' and hold my hand through it. I needed a friend. And if you don't recall, you were my friend before you were my girlfriend,"

Clare's mouth dropped at Eli's harsh words and she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Eli shook his head, trying to clear it. "Here, take your ring," He grabbed her hand and placed the ring in her pawn. "I need to go. I-I just need to be away from you," Eli muttered and turned in the opposite direction, desperately trying to get away from his aching heart.

**author's note: wow you all are allowed to hate me for that sucky poorly written ending. thanks for reading :)**

**~Karlee**


End file.
